Transport and storing containers of the kind mentioned in the beginning are, for space-saving storage, often set up in a stacked arrangement, in which at least two transport and storing containers are arranged one on top of the other, in such a way that the upper container is disposed with the corner and middle legs of the pallet-type base frame on top of the upper edge profile of the lower container. As a result of this stacked arrangement, a correspondingly high load is put in particular on the connection sites of the cage mantle that are formed by welded joints. During dynamic use, such as the transport of the containers set up in a stacked arrangement, said load can reach significant peaks of stress.
From EP 1 439 130 A1, a transport and storing container for liquids is known in which the vertical bars of the cage mantle comprise a bent section in the transition to a flattened connection section which is formed on an upper end of the bar so that in the area of the bent section the vertical bar has a certain elasticity, which makes a decrease and reduction of peak loads possible and thus relieves the welded joint accordingly.
The bent-shaped design of the vertical bars in the transition to the flattened connection sections leads to a bending load on the vertical bars in this area so that the vertical bars in the area of the bent section do exhibit an elasticity relieving the welded joint, but are subject to a higher bending load in the transition to the connection section than linear-formed vertical bars. In order to be adequately secured against component failure in spite of this additional bending load, the vertical bars with the bending section have an according wall thickness.